Akihiko Sanada
Current Background Akihiko Sanada is the captain of the Gekkoukan High School boxing team and, along with Mitsuru Kirijo and Shinjiro Aragaki, one of the original member of S.E.E.S.. He and Shinjiro grew up in an orphanage together with Akihiko's little sister, Miki, who died in a fire that destroyed the orphanage. Devastated by her death and feeling powerless that he could not save her, Akihiko vowed to become stronger. He took up boxing so he could learn how to fight, becoming a champion student boxer in the process. Shinjiro and Akihiko remained friends after Miki's death. However, an incident occurred during an early S.E.E.S. mission which put a strain on Akihiko and Shinjiro's relationship. Shinjiro's Persona went berserk while combating a shadow, killing an innocent bystander (Ken Amada's mother) in the process. Feeling guilty, Shinjiro immediately left S.E.E.S. Akihiko used the incident as a springboard to focus even more on his strength and fighting the shadows. He began to criticize his friend for retreating when others needed his help. Throughout the game, Akihiko repeatedly tries to talk Shinjiro into joining S.E.E.S. again. When Ken Amada joins the party, Akihiko, with the aid of the Protagonist, forces Shinjiro to join. Arc 1 Akihiko crash landed on Martha's house towards the end of arc 1. After landing, he learned from Raine that she was going off to find her brother Genis and decided to help her since he knew what it was like to lose a friend and sibling. After helping Martha, Akihiko joined with Raine and left. Arc 2 Sometime after the start of arc 2, Akihiko, Meta Knight, Lyre, and Kirby were knocked out by the Dark Signers. Not sure where to go, the group ended up seeing Judai's Earthbound in the distances and headed off towards it. However, they were met with opposition by the Black Knight. Lyre attacked, forcing Akihiko to join in when Raven arrived. Raine and Kratos likewise arrived and helped fight him, ending the battle in a draw. Akihiko and the others returned to Martha's where Akihiko decided to stay and help. After meeting Naoto, Akihiko learned that Minato was in the world but before he could get more information, Emil fell into the T.V. Akihiko joined the group and helped find Emil and defeated it. After that, Akihiko headed back and decided to call Junpei. Junpei informed Akihiko that he was with Carly, Yukkio, and newly, Touma. Akihiko learned that Shinji was alive and went into shock. After a while, Akihiko gathered some items and left to find Shinji. Jumping onto the tracks, Akihiko traveled to where Junpei, Carly, and Yukkio where and met them and Touma. Akihiko learned that the Arcana shadows from the second full moon attacked and speculated that more might appear before discovering they were not heading the right way. Heading back to Carly's, Akihiko and the group stayed there for a while before getting ready to leave. However, Walpuirgis Night attacked the city, forcing them to join the fight against it. Personality A cool and well-respected upperclassman, Akihiko is serious and determined. He never gives up and always tries to get stronger in order to protect what is dear to him and feels guilty for not being able to save his sister, Miki, from the fire. He acts like a older brother for the younger S.E.E.S. members and especially in Persona 3 Portable if the player chooses to play as the female protagonist. Akihiko is on good terms with Shinjiro and keeps in touch with him even after he quitted from S.E.E.S., and cares a lot for him, as shown when Akihiko finds out about the drugs Shinjiro uses in order to prevent his Persona from going berserk. This part of Akihiko's personality is demonstrated once again after Shinjiro gets killed (or falls in a coma, in case the player manages to max Shinjiro's Social Link before his demise in female protagonist's storyline in the portable version), when he is seen grieving his death (or desperately begging Shinjiro to wake up, in the case of the coma). Abilities Akihiko uses his fists to fight or gloves. Unlike the other characters save Aigis, Akihiko has training that lets him fight without a persona. Out of all the physical fighters, Akihiko is the strongest save Aigis and Shinji due to Aigis having a gun and Shinji's stats. As a result, Akihiko can get critical hits with his fists easily. Akihiko is also very quick and speedy and can dodge Aigis's bullets wheres other characters can't. As a result, he is one of the strongest human party members. Akihiko's persona is Ceaser. Akihiko, much like Yosuke, specializes in round stats and is the most balanced party memeber. His physical attacks are small and his magic isn't as good as Yukari or Mitusru but his well rounded stats let him fit perfectly. Akihiko's persona uses Zio skills but Diaharn but his true skills are debuffing his enemy. As a resulot, Akihiko has higher TP then someone like Junpei, but less then Yukari. However, Akihiko doesn't truly excel in one area and is weak to Ice. Category:Character Category:Game Category:Male Category:Persona Category:Naruto195